Research will be conducted in the following areas: a) Inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis in ocular inflammation b) Ionic and fluid transport in cornea and lens in relation to hydration and transparency c) Acetylcholine in corneal epithelium and its role in glaucoma, cellular growth, and herpes simplex d) Effects of heavy metals and hormones on lens permeability and lens aging e) Immune mechanisms in eye diseases and characterization of antigens from human and animal corneas f) Studies on the ocular cholinergic system. Application to the cornea and glaucoma g) Biochemical aspects of the transport of ions and aminoacids in the cornea h) Effects of diuretics in corneal transport systems. Metabolic pathways in corneal transport.